Behind Brown Eyes
by GatomonandKariFan
Summary: Kari and Yolei have a fight which ends their friendship. But when a new threat emerges in the digital world they have to put aside their differences or face deletion......First bit based on a true story.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue: What happened

Behind Brown Eyes  
  
Summary: Kari and Yolei have a fight which ends their friendship. Kari writes down her feelings about the argument into her diary. Based on a true story.  
  
.........................................  
  
GKFan: I recently had a fight with my friends, that's why I'm writing this. Kari's going to express my feelings for the argument. Yolei started it (as I didn't start it with my friends and Kari's portraying me then Kari didn't start it!). I do not own digimon!  
  
.......................................  
  
(Kari's POV)  
  
Dear Diary  
  
The worse thing in the world happened today. Me and Yolei ain't friends any more. I wish I were dead. I feel so empty inside, and that I don't belong. My stomach is tied in knots that can never be undone. It's so unfair.  
  
Yolei kept saying that I was talking about my best friend out of school behind my back. Which, obviously I hadn't. Then she brought Ken into the conversation and made him take her side. They all ganged up on me.  
  
I told Tai what happened (A/N: The only thing I haven't done yet) and he said to ignore them. But I can't. They talk about me in the corridors and it puts me down. They've told all their class and everything. But I ask.  
  
What did I do wrong?  
  
All I did was be myself. Sit around and do things for my friends. I listen to other people. I care. I'm not loud and I only mentally hit Davis. Not really do it.  
  
I'm sad though. I mean, losing your best friend is tough. I should know. It's always happened. I've always been the loner person who follows the crowd (A/N: More about me than Kari.................). I'm not into the latest trends, or the latest words and I've only just become comfortable about myself.  
  
I'm gonna try and patch things up, unless she recruits more people to hate me.  
  
Kari  
  
.................................  
  
GKFan: It's pretty bad, I've never been able to write down my feelings. As you can see above. If anyone knows any GOOD ADVICE. Can you help me. Please. 


	2. Chapter 2: What did you say?

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon!!!  
  
............................................  
  
Chapter 2: What did you say?  
  
.............................................  
  
"HEY KARI! Wait up!!!" Tk yelled to Kari as she got onto the bus for school, she smiled and he hoped on, out of breath and looking tired.  
  
"Patamon had to wake you up again huh?" She asked him. He nodded, handing his money to the driver and then following Kari upstairs.  
  
"The 5th time this week, I know, it's annoying!" He smiled sitting next to Kari, she smiled.  
  
"Hey look, there's my friend Grace!!!! (A/N: It wasn't Lights-Harp I had a fall out with but I couldn't think of a better name!)" She exclaimed waving to her friend. "Hey, she's not waving back, hmmmm, must of not saw me," Kari bite her lip for a moment then sighed. "Ah well,"  
  
"Don't get into a stress about that Kar, what you really should be worried about it our science test, you revised?"  
  
"What do you think?" Kari raised an eyebrow at Tk who smiled. "I never revise,"  
  
"Same, there's no point, as long as I get a passing grade I'm fine,"  
  
"Same," Kari smiled as the bus came to a halt outside their school.  
  
.................................................(TIME LAPSE)...........................................  
  
"KARI DON'T STAY ON THAT COMPUTER TOO LONG!" Kari's mom yelled at her threw her locked door.  
  
"YES MOM," Kari yelled back in reply, not really listening as she typed her password into the MSN box.  
  
'You have mail!!!!' Came the automatic voice which Kari ignored completely as she opened a conversation with her friend Grace.  
  
.......  
  
Angel of Light: Heya!!!  
  
I SEE YOU: hi  
  
Angel of Light: You ok?  
  
I SEE YOU: yes  
  
Angel of Light: You sure, your not acting very happy.......  
  
..... PeRfEcTo has entered.....  
  
I SEE YOU: YOLEI!  
  
Angel of Light: Hey Yolei!  
  
PeRfEcTo: Heya!!!!!  
  
I SEE YOU: So.....................  
  
PeRfEcTo: Who's your best friend Grace?  
  
I SEE YOU: Why you Yolei, you?  
  
PeRfEcTo: awwwww, you too!!!  
  
I SEE YOU: Who's your best friend Kari?  
  
......  
  
Kari was about to answer when someone banged on her door.  
  
"Kaz, dinners ready!" Tai yelled and Kari heard her big brothers footsteps stomp away.  
  
..........  
  
Angel of Light: brb, tea  
  
..........  
  
Kari unlocked her door and walked out into the kitchen-lounge combo and over to the table.  
  
'Something's not right' she thought as her mom served up dinner. 'Nevermind'  
  
..........  
  
Angel of Light: Back  
  
.....Super Genius Extravaganza has just entered.....  
  
PeRfEcTo: Howide Ken!  
  
Super Genius Extravaganza: Heya!!!!!  
  
I SEE YOU: Boo!!!!  
  
Super Genius Extravaganza: Boo to you too!!!  
  
Angel of Light: Hi Ken!  
  
Super Genius Extravaganza: Hi!  
  
I SEE YOU: I've heard that someone at your schools been spreading rumours about me Kari, do you know who?  
  
.........  
  
Kari looked at her computer screen with a puzzled look on her face.  
  
.........  
  
Angel of Light: Hell no  
  
I SEE YOU: Yolei, do you know?  
  
PeRfEcTo: Yeah  
  
Super Genius Extravaganza: It was Kari  
  
Angel of Light: W.T.F?  
  
I SEE YOU: I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU, HOW COULD YOU KARI?  
  
Angel of Light: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING  
  
PeRfEcTo: Yes you did, you've been saying things about her for ages now, we were just telling her the truth, weren't we Ken  
  
Super Genius Extravaganza: Uh, yeah  
  
PeRfEcTo: WHAT DO YOU MEAN UH YEAH, YOU HEARD HER  
  
Super Genius Extravaganza: Busy  
  
PeRfEcTo: MEN  
  
I SEE YOU: I KNOW YOU WERE MY FRIEND KARI, HOW COULD YOU  
  
.....I SEE YOU has gone offline.....  
  
PeRfEcTo: Yeah Kaz, don't lie.  
  
..... PeRfEcTo has gone offline.....  
  
Super Genius Extravaganza: Gomen Hikari  
  
.....Super Genius Extravaganza has gone offline.....  
  
...................  
  
'OH MY GOD' Kari's mind yelled as she stared at her computer screen. She lunged for her room phone on her dresser and dialled.  
  
"'Ello Takaishi's, howdie?" (A/N: Lights-Harp: What a way to answer the phone Jesus)  
  
"TK" Kari yelled in hysterics, she told Tk what happened and burst into tears.  
  
"Kari, calm down, nothings going to happen, I believe you, ok," He said softly to her and she sniffed. "Oh no,"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to go, I'm so sorry, my mom wants me, I'll phone you back,"  
  
"Oh, bye,"  
  
"Bye,"  
  
-Click-  
  
"ARGH!" Kari slumped down onto her bed in tears. "Why is this happening to me,"  
  
"You ok Kari?" Kari almost jumped a mile as a voice came from the window ledge, she looked up to see Gatomon perched there.  
  
"No, I'm not ok, Yolei's telling lies about me to MY BEST FRIEND and she got Ken involved,"  
  
"Um, oopsie?" Gatomon suggested kinda as she snuggled up against her partner. It was all peaceful until Tai started to bang on the door.  
  
"KARI, KEN'S ON THE PHONE!"  
  
"I'M NOT HOME!"  
  
"But Kari-"  
  
"MAKE SOMETHING UP, I'M NOT HOME,"  
  
Tai smirked at Kari's 'keenness' to get the phone, he remember a similar thing between him and Sora. He spoke into the speaker.  
  
"I'm sorry Ken, Kari doesn't wanna speak to you at the mo," Tai said loud enough for Kari to hear.  
  
"TAICHI!"  
  
"Oh I'm sorry here she comes now," He said sarcastically as the bedroom door unlocked and his red faced little sister ran out and grabbed the phone.  
  
"I'M NOT HOME!"  
  
And with that she slammed the phone onto the receiver and in one swift movement ran into her room and locked the door.  
  
"What's up with her?" He muttered to himself as he sat down on the couch with a bucket of Kentucky Fried Chicken.  
  
.................  
  
"WHY WHY WHY!" She screamed to herself as she lay on her bed staring at the white ceiling. "ARGH!"  
  
"Maybe you should phone Yolei and try to sort this out," Gatomon suggested but got a cold teary look from Kari.  
  
'Beep Beep,'  
  
"Oh sweet, now Ken's calling my mobile," She muttered as she read the caller ID, she hesitated for a moment then pressed enter.  
  
"Ken, I'm not in the mood ok, you knew I wasn't telling lies and all you did was sit there and type short words that I'm sure pissed Yolei off a little," She said slowly, she heard a male sigh from the other side.  
  
"Kari, listen, Yolei made me do it, I hope it didn't hurt you......"  
  
"HURT ME, HURT ME, WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK IT DID, MAKE ME FEEL LIKE I WAS IN A FIELD OF DAISIES, OR IN A PEACEFUL PART OF THE DIGITAL WORLD, OR ON VACATION, BY CRAP IT HURT ME!" She screamed.  
  
"Kari you ok?"  
  
"SHUT UP TAI," She yelled at her brother and then put her ear back onto the phone.  
  
"Kari, I didn't mean to hurt you, but since Yolei's my girlfriend (A/N: GO KENLEI!) I'm not going to oppose her, but just so you know I didn't feel comfortable doing this,"  
  
"THEN WHY DID YOU?"  
  
"Er I-"  
  
Kari pressed the hang up button and chucked her phone at the wall (it bounced off and landed in the laundry basket).  
  
"You should tell Tai," Gatomon muttered and Kari looked at her and sighed, slowly making her way to the door.  
  
......................  
  
"Yolei that was a horrible thing to do," Hawkmon said in his over- stereotypical English accent (I'm English and we so DO NOT speak that way, I've compared myself to Hawkmon and I sound so different!) as Yolei was typing feverishly on her keyboard, clicking the mouse the odd time.  
  
"So,"  
  
"So??? So???? You must have hurt Kari's feelings a lot, did you ever take them into account?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"And?"  
  
"So,"  
  
"Mmmmmm," Hawkmon mumbled as Yolei stopped typing, clicked a few times and swung round on her computer chair to face him.  
  
"I'm going for a bath, disturb me and feel the wrath of female hormones," With that she left.  
  
"Okay.......Have fun?"  
  
...............  
  
"Ken that was a terrible thing to do Kari,"  
  
"I tried to tell her I didn't mean it but she got upset and hung up,"  
  
"Well, if I was in her shoes then I'd have done the same thing,"  
  
"But she could have said goodbye, or firstly had the decency to talk to me civilised," Ken flopped back onto his bunk and Wormmon used his web to get up the side.  
  
"What are you going to do tomorrow?" He asked, Ken's eyed widened.  
  
"Tomorrow?"  
  
"Yeah school,"  
  
"Ah dammit........" 


	3. Chapter 3: Just Another Friendly Friday

Disclaimer: Me own digimon. Nah.

Chapter 3: Just Another Friendly Friday

"Kari love, time for school,"

"Nyeah,"

"Kari get up!"

"Ok mom," Kari sat up slowly and sighed. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and watch as Gatomon jumped of off the bed and onto the dresser, turning on the vanity lamp.

"You ok?" She asked quietly. Kari nodded as she walked over to the mirror. She got changed and did her hair. She slowly walked out of her bedroom door and over to the breakfast table, Tai glanced up at her from his bowl of cornflakes.

"You ok?" He asked in the same tone as Gatomon, Kari smiled and nodded.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me," She put on a fake smile that Tai saw right threw.

"Do you want me to come to the bus stop with you?" Kari shook her head.

"I'm meeting Tk and Davis there, I'll be ok," She grabbed a piece of toast and put it into her mouth, a few minutes later she disappeared into the bathroom to brush her teeth and was then suddenly out of the door, schoolbag, books and all.

"Sisters," Tai mumbled. He stood up and sleepily walked over to the phone, he waited a few seconds until someone picked up. "Hey Izzy, it's Tai, we might have a small problem.............."

"Heya Kari!" Davis yelled cheerfully as she stopped at the bus stop, Tk simply rolled his eyes and Kari smiled a little. "So Kari, wanna go out on a date with me on Saturday?" At this Tk and Kari sweatdropped.

"Um, I'm busy on Saturday Davis, how about next week?" She said slowly, Davis, convinced that he had got a date with his dreamgirl started daydreaming, and wouldn't come out of it until the bus pulled up, he got on and disappeared somewhere. Tk and Kari sat next to each other and were silent for a bit.

"You gonna pull a family reunion next Saturday?" Tk asked, Kari smiled and nodded, then she sighed.

"Don't worry Kaz I'm on your side, just leave Yolei alone and she'll leave you,"

"I really hope your right Tk, I really hope your right..................."

"Today class we are going to be learning about the early adaptation of frogs, get out your textbooks and turn them to page 415 section D,"

Kari did as she was told and sighed.

That morning when Davis, Tk and her had walked into the playground, Yolei had had a big go at her, resulting her to tears and Tk and Davis knocking on the girls bathroom informing her that Mr. Hamasaki would be really annoyed that they were late.

She kept remembering what Tk told her on the bus and she kept remembering that when she thought it might be best to pull a sicky and go home. She got snapped out of her thoughts with the teacher clapping his large hands loudly and yelling.

"Ms. Kamiya please pay attention, this is very important!"

'Yeah right, since when has the early adaptation of frogs been any real importance to the world?' she thought as she started copying the contents of the textbook into her exercise book.

She finished that a little bit ahead of the rest of the class (well ahead of Davis and Tk, Davis was nervously chewing on his pencil, muttering something about soccer and Tk was staring at the book blankly). She smiled slightly and closed her eyes putting her head onto the desk.

"Ok class, now we're going to close our textbooks and move onto our next subject," Mr Hamasaki said and there came a ruffling of bags and desks as the textbooks were put away. Kari glanced at the clock noticing that they still had a full twenty minuets left.

"Sir, what's our new subject?" Davis asked, the teacher smirked evilly, not a good sign.

"Taunt Ms. Kamiya..........................."

Suddenly the air was filled with laughter and taunts, including Davis. Kari glanced to where Tk stood, and to her biggest relief he wasn't laughing or taunting, he was sitting there, and from what Kari could see he was trying to get Davis to shut the hell up!

"Hey Kamiya, you gonna tell more lies on Hidaka?" One girl yelled.

"Maybe we should tell lies on her!" "Yeah, we can say that Kamiya wets the bed," "Yeah, that would be fun!!!!!!!!!" "I'll tell my 10th grader friends, they'd love this!"

Whispers and more kept going around.

"Ms. Kamiya,"

"Or maybe we could.................."

"Ms. Kamiya, are you there?"

"Yolei told me..................."

"MS KAMIYA!"

Kari's head shot up of off the desk and she came face to face with a really annoyed Mr. Hamasaki, she smiled nervously and he retreated away from her desk annoyed. The bell rang and she stuffed everything (including the textbook) into her bag and ran over to Tk and Davis (Tk was currently poking Davis with a ruler trying to wake him up).

"When I feel asleep in class I had the most horrible dream thing, everyone was being mean to me but you Tk," She muttered Tk stopped poking a nearly awake Davis and smiled.

"I told you I was on your side, even your subconscious form of me knows that!" He smiled again and pulled her into a hug. "Don't worry,"

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING WITH MY GIRL T.P.?" Davis yelled, now fully awake and was in the process of strangling Tk when the teacher came in and chucked them into the hall and into Yolei and her gang.

"HEY WATCH IT KAMIYA!" Yolei roared at Kari as she pulled herself of off the ground, Yolei eyed her up. "Well Kari, you here to tell me more lies?"

"I was not telling lies," Kari spat as Tk pulled her to her feet, the girls locked eyes then Yolei smugly closed hers, a sly grin on her lips.

"Well, I was merely telling Grace the truth, she needed to know her best friend, sorry, her ex-best friend was an evil, lying, conniving bi-"

-SMACK-

Yolei held her eyes in pain and looked at Kari like she had grown 8 heads, even Davis and Tk were looking at her like that. Kari was breathing heavily and held her left fist in a ball, she had 'a-n-g-r-y' written on her face.

"THAT IS FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME!" Kari roared, she pulled her bag onto her back properly and ran in the opposite direction.

"I hate you for what you've done to Kari Yolei," Tk muttered and ran after Kari, Davis stood there for a few minutes until he registered where Tk had disappeared too.

"T.L. GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" He yelled chasing after them. Yolei just stood there dumbly with her hand over her eye, the 4 girls with her looked at her, Yolei swallowed.

"Boy that girl can punch........................"

"Now class-"

-KNOCK-KNOCK-

"Oh now who is it? COME IN!" Mr Nanamanto yelled after being interrupted from his maths lecture for the 8th time, the door opened and Matt and Tai walked in nervously.

"Mr Ishida, Mr Kamiya just what are you doing here?" The teacher smiled remembering them from when they were in his class, Matt gulped.

"Family emergency, I need Tk,"

"And Kari too," Tai put in, Tk and Kari smiled happily and were immediately by their brothers side in seconds.

"And we need Davis too!" They both announced and Davis was up in a shot.

"I never knew Davis was a relative of yours, neither did I know that you two were related,"

Matt and Tai looked at each other, hands on their siblings shoulders and slowly moving backwards towards the door, Tai said very fast.

"Uh, we're cousins and Davis is my mom's sisters husbands sisters grandson, it gets really complicated, uh STAY IN SCHOOL!" And in a simple swish the 5 were gone.

"That was close," Izzy muttered as Matt closed the door behind him, what greeted them on the other side of the door was the rest of the digidestined (excluding Mimi) who were laughing at Matt and Tai's efforts to get 3 of the newest digidestined out of class.

"Well, we got them out, and now to the computer room!" Tai smiled hyperly and marched towards the computer room, the others followed giggling.

"So Izzy, what's the problem?" Kari muttered, having been told my Tai about what happened with Kari and Yolei he understood why she was so quiet, Yolei had a black eye for some reason that he didn't know and Kari looked upset. The newer digidestineds digimon were at their digidestineds feet all of them looking puzzled.

"I've detected an evil disturbance in the digital world around Gabumon's area, our digimon are heading in that direction and are waiting for us to arrive!" He said a little bit too happily, the others looked at him as if he was mad. Davis jumped up, digivice in hand.

"Alright then, DIGIPORT OPEN!" He yelled and he disappeared into the computer followed by Yolei, Cody, Ken, Tk and Kari. Just as the older kids put their digivices up to the screen the light faded and there came a beeping sound.

"Uh Izzy" Sora started and Izzy muttered something then turned gravely to the older kids.

"We're locked out....................


End file.
